One Night
by RainingHearts4Ever
Summary: When Raven suddenly becomes pregnant, things turn bad. How are they suppose to deal with a moody Raven? Also, what's going on with Beast Boy...? R
1. The Understanding

Raven sat on her bed waiting.

12:00

12:05

12:10

12:15

_"Where is he?"_ Raven thought to herself. _"Knowing Beast Boy he probably fell asleep."_ Raven rolled her eyes.

Only a few weeks ago it had happened. It had been a slow crime week, so everybody was off doing their own thing. Cyborg was busy polishing the T-Car. Robin had gone into the gym in order to practice his martial arts skills, because he believed that he was starting to "get sloppy". Starfire was, of course, at the "mall of shopping", picking out something to wear on a date that she and Robin had later that evening. Beast Boy was staring blankly at the T.V., watching a special about video games. All who was left was Raven, who was quietly meditating in the living room, facing the giant window. Out of nowhere, Beast Boy screamed, making Raven break out of her trance and fall on her butt. She glared at Beast Boy.

"I can't believe it! They're coming out with a Super Mega Ultra Game Console 7!"

"Yippy." Raven said sarcastically. "Now, can I get back to my meditating, or do I need to duct tape your mouth shut?"

"Aw, lighten up Raven!" Beast Boy said, while flipping through the channels, not seeing any shows that appealed to him. "Why don't you relax and watch some T.V.?"

"Because T.V. makes you stupid, and if I don't stay away from it, I might end up like you." Raven replied.

Beast Boy frowned. He had only been trying to help. He had been trying hard lately to spend some time with Raven, but she kept refusing. The only reason he wanted to spend time with her was so that he could finally tell her how he felt. How he thought that she had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen. How that she wasn't creepy, but just quiet. How that whenever he saw her eyes, he felt like the happiest person alive. How demon father or not, she was still a superhero. But mostly, he wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

Seeing that she had really hurt his feelings, Raven decided to rephrase her answer.

"You wouldn't like the shows that I do."

"But I would be willing to give them a try." Beast Boy responded almost automatically, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Raven thought about this. She really didn't enjoy watching T.V. too much, especially with other people. She mostly only watched it when they would rent movies, but that was about it. The only other time she would watch T.V. was when she was alone in the tower. Then, Beast Boy, seeing her moment of hesitation, turned into a puppy and stuck his lower lip out at her.

_"It couldn't hurt. Who knows, maybe he _will _like the shows that I do."_

Raven smiled.

"Ok."

Beast Boy transformed back into a human.

"You mean you'll watch T.V. with me?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Sure. Why not?"

Beast Boy immediately showed a bunch of junk food to the floor to make room for Raven on the couch. Raven couldn't help but smile at this.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Beast Boy asked as Raven sat down next to him.

"How about 'Animal Planet'?" Raven asked, trying to sound like she didn't really care what they watched.

"'Animal Planet'? I didn't know that you liked animals."

"Well, sort of. Ever since I was little I liked to see how they differ from one another ." Replied Raven, quickly pulling her hood up as a blush crept up her face.

Beast boy smiled.

_"I can't believe that I actually said that! Now Beast Boy is going to think that I am a freak!"_

_"I think that this might be my chance._" Beast Boy smiled again.

"'Animal Planet it is then. "

Beast Boy then switched the channel. When the channel showed up, it showed two lions lying in the grass together. Beast Boy took this chance to see if what he thought was true. He slowly lifted his arm up to look as if he were stretching, and placed it on the part of the couch behind Raven.

_"Is Beast Boy actually trying to make a move? He's not being very subtle about it."_

To his surprise, Raven scooted slightly closer to him. Nobody else would have noticed this slight movement, but with Beast Boy's acute vision, thanks to his animal side, he caught it. He took this as a sign saying that it was okay, so he lowered his arm onto her shoulders. Raven gave a small smile and didn't object, but just then the T.V. exploded. At first, Beast Boy thought that someone had smashed through it from behind, but when he looked to see Raven's reaction, he understood. A deep blush, visible through her hood, had come across Raven's entire face.

_"I can't believe that I just did that! If Beast Boy didn't think I was weird before, he definitely is going to now! I wish I could have normal emotions, like everyone else, without my powers exploding out of me like that!"_

"Sorry about that." Raven mumbled.

"It's okay." Beast Boy said with a smile.

There was a long pause.

"Raven?"

"Yea Beast Boy?"

"I have to tell to something."

"What is it?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well…uh… first promise that you won't get mad."

"Sure Beast Boy." Raven said, curiosity visible in her voice. "So what is it that you have to tell me?"

"Well…, I sort of…, kind of…, like you."

Beast Boy immediately put his hands in front of his face, expecting at least to get smashed out of the window. To his surprise though, Raven didn't get mad. She just sat there with a smile on her face. She slowly pulled down her hood.

"You know what Beast Boy?"

"What?" Beast Boy asked cautiously, slowly lowering his arms a few inches.

"I like you too."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked, dropping his arms altogether. "You're not just messing with my head, are you? Because if you are, it's not funny."

"No, Beast Boy. I am not messing with your head. I actually do like you. I actually have ever since I met you. You're just so cute, smart, funny-"

Raven was cut off by Beast Boy kissing her full on the lips. It was a long, drawn out, kiss. Neither of them noticed the light bulbs breaking above them. They were still kissing when they heard Cyborg coming down the hallway shouting, "Hey! Raven! I need your help elevating the T-Car!"

"I'm coming!" Raven called. "See you later." Raven whispered with a wink.


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

They had decided that it would be best to keep their relationship a secret. If the rest of the team knew, they wouldn't be able to deal with all of the teasing. So, they only hung out only when everyone else was busy. Then only a few days ago, they both had agreed to take it to the next step.

So, while everyone was busy, Beast Boy snuck a power drill out of Cyborg room and drilled a hole above his door about the size of a dime. It was a sloppy and very messy hole, but it was a hole. He then proceeded to drill an identical hole above Ravens door. He had managed to make them small enough so that the only way you would be able to see it would be if you were actually looking hard for it. Raven had been the one to come up with the idea. The plan was that on Saturday night, at midnight, Beast Boy would transform into a house fly, and fly through the hole that he drilled above his door. He would then fly down the hallway, to Raven's room. Then, he would fly through the hole above Raven's door and transform into a human again. That way, nobody heard him and asked him what he was doing up so late.

Finally, at 12:20, Raven sees a little figure bobbing around above her door. Then, before her eyes, it transforms into a human.

"Hey Rae. Thought that I forgot about you?" Beast Boy asked with a teasing tone in his voice.

"What took you so long?" Raven couldn't help but ask.

"Apparently the power is out, so I couldn't tell what time it was. I didn't want to come over too early; otherwise you might think that I was trying to rush." Beast Boy responded, looking down with his hands in his pockets, a blush slowly spreading across his face.

"It's ok." Raven said, smiling sweetly.

Beast Boy looked up to meet her smile. Only then did he get a good look at her. She was sitting on her bed wearing a very revealing, black nightgown. It was a low V-cut with thin spaghetti straps. Once Beast Boy saw this, he began to drool. Raven noticed.

"So, should we get started, or are you just going to stand there and look at me all night?" Raven asked teasingly.

Beast Boy then shook himself out of the trance he was in and walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Rae?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. He really did want to, but if Raven wasn't ready for it, he didn't want to push her.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." And with that, Beast Boy lowered Raven and himself closer to the bed, pulling the covers over them.

The next morning, Raven woke up first to the sun shining through her windows. She was still sore from the night before, but had no regrets. She sat up and looked down at Beast Boy. He was sprawled out across the bed on his stomach, wearing his green boxers. His mouth was agape, clearly showing off his fang that Raven loved so much. She then looked over at the clock and saw that it was 6:00.

"_The others will be up soon. I better wake Beast Boy up so that he can get back to his room before anyone notices."_

She places her hand on top of Beast Boy's back and gently shakes him a little bit.

"No Menos… no he visto tu catapulta en cualquier lugar…" (Translation: "No Menos… I haven't seen your catapult anywhere…")

Raven smiled to herself, wondering what weird dream Beast Boy could possibly be having, and where he learned to actually speak Spanish. She shook him some more. He then rolled over and sat up sleepily. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hello beautiful." Beast Boy said, sleep still noticeable in his voice.

"Hello yourself." Raven said with a grin. "It's already 6:00, everyone should be up soon. I think you should go back to your room now."

"I guess I have to." Beast Boy said while standing up. He then picked his uniform up from off of the floor and put it on.

"Rae, before I leave…"

"Yea Beast Boy?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you and had a wonderful time last night. I hope that maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Sure thing Beast Boy. Anytime." Raven said, a grin steadily creeping up her face.

With that, Beast Boy transformed into a fly and flew out of the hole above her door.

A week later, everything was going fine at the tower. Beast Boy and Raven had decided to wait a little while before having some more fun, seeing how Raven was still sore. It was going to be a peaceful Saturday. They were all going to have breakfast at home, then go to the park. They then planned to have pizza for lunch, and afterwards, see a movie. Then they would come home and enjoy the rest of the day doing whatever they wanted. They had been planning this for a couple days, being they never got to really fully relax. So, as usual, everyone got up about 6:00 and headed for the kitchen. But when Raven woke up, instead of heading for the kitchen, she went straight to her bathroom. After she was done throwing up, she cleaned up and headed for the kitchen.

"_Oh no."_ Raven had thought that this might be true due the weird dreams she had been having lately, but had hoped that it wasn't, but this pretty much proved it.

When she got to the kitchen, she saw that everyone was already eating. She made her way to the counter and started making herbal tea.

"Hey Raven. What took you so long?" Robin asked. It wasn't like Raven to wake up late, so he figured that she had to be doing something else.

"Nothing. I think I just a little stomach virus. I should be fine, but just in case I'm going to stay home today" Raven lied, walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Are you sure, if you want, we can do this stuff another day…" Robin said.

"No, it's really fi-" Raven was cut off by her stomach throwing its contents into her mouth. She knew that she would never make it to the bathroom in time, so she ran for the sink and proceed to throw up noisily.

"Raven! " Beast Boy shouted. Luckily, nobody heard him over the noise of Raven throwing up a second time.

"Are you okay friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she flew over to Raven, pulling her hair out of the sink.

"Yea, I'm fine. You guys go ahead. I'll be here meditating."

"Are you sure-" Cyborg started to ask.

"Yes. Just go." And Raven started to float back to her room.

"Um… I forgot to put on socks. Be right back." Beast Boy said and ran down the hallway after Raven.

When Beast Boy had finally caught up to Raven, he asked "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No." Raven replied with something in her voice that had never been there before. Fear.

Beast Boy noticed this and immediately asked, "Then what's really wrong?"

"Follow me." Raven replied, her voice shaking.

Beast Boy followed Raven into her room, slightly worried, shutting the door behind them. She then sat on her bed, patting a spot beside her, signaling Beast Boy to sit down as well. When he did she began talking.

"Well, you remember last Saturday, and the, 'fun' we had?" Raven asked nervously. She had no idea how she was going to tell Beast Boy.

"Yea…" Beast Boy responded, his curiosity growing by the second. He had to know what was going on this second.

"Well, we forgot one thing."

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, truly curious.

Raven whispered the word, as if she said it at a normal volume, the whole tower might collapse, "Protection."

Beast Boy stared at her. Confusion clear on his face.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, still confused.

"You know," Looking around Raven whispered even softer, "condoms. Beast Boy, I'm pregnant."

All of a sudden, gears began to shift in Beast Boy's brain as it processed this information. He sat still for a few minutes, staring into nothingness, a grin slowly forming on his face.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said his name questioningly, shaking her hand in front of his face, afraid that he might have actually gone insane.

Beast Boy came back to his senses and asked, "We're going to be parents?" The grin stretching even more across his face.

"Yes."

"That's awesome Raven!" Beast Boy looked down and put his hand on top of Raven's unnoticeable stomach.

"You mean, you want to be a dad?" Raven asked in a surprised tone. She had been expecting Beast Boy to become angry with this mistake, or even worried. She never thought that he would be happy.

"Yea! Why wouldn't I? You want to be a mom, don't you?" Beast Boy asked in a worried tone. "I mean it would be great to be a father but it's your body and-" Beast Boy rushed, only to be cut off by Raven kissing him. After they broke apart, Raven smiled.

"I admit that I am nervous-" Raven started, only to be cut off by Beast Boy saying, "I understand" Then lowering his head, a frown spread across his face.

"You didn't let me finish. I am nervous, but I do want to keep the baby." Raven finished with a smile. A smile immediately lit up Beast Boy's face as well and he let out a victorious yell.

"Shhh! The others might hear you!" Raven whispered.

"Oh, right sorry. Speaking of the others, how are we going to tell the others?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven.

Raven thought long and hard. It was a few minutes until she spoke.

"How about we just go out there now and get it over with?" Raven asked.

"Whatever you want sweetie." Beast Boy said in a soft, loving voice.

Beast Boy and Raven got up to leave the room. As they made their way through the door, they were stopped by Cyborg.

"Hey BB, I was just checking your room-" Cyborg went quiet when he noticed Beast Boy had a protective arm around Raven. A confused look spread across his face.

"_What the heck was Beast Boy doing in Raven's room?"_ Cyborg wondered.

"Just get everyone into the living room and we'll explain then." Raven said, noting his expression. With that, Raven and Beast Boy headed towards the living room.

When everybody assembled in the living room, they all wore the same confused look as Cyborg.

"Have a seat." Said Beast Boy, gesturing towards the couch that he and Raven were standing in front of.

"What's this about?" Asked Robin.

"Well, me and Gar- I mean Beast Boy have some news." Raven said. She couldn't let them know that she calls him by his real name, at least, not yet.

Beast Boy couldn't keep it in any longer, and shouted out excitedly, "Raven's pregnant!"

Everybody stared at him with both confusion and shock on their faces. Then, slowly, they turned to face Raven. Noticing that everyone was looking at her, Raven couldn't help but blush.

"Wait, what is this preg-nan-t that you speak of?" Starfire asked, even more confused than the others about what was going on.

"Starfire, it means that Raven is going to have a baby." Robin said in a flat voice, his mouth agape.

"Ohhhh! You mean Blognorg? This is a most joyous occasion, yes?" Starfire asked, excitement radiating from her.

"Uhh, sure." Cyborg said, just as distracted as Robin.


	3. What Now?

**Here are my answers to the awesome people that review! :) **

**Chico Magnifico: Thanks! :) I originally did put the thoughts in italics, but when I transfered it onto the website, it messed up and I didn't check it. But I fixed it and will be more careful when uploading. :) And thanks for pointing it out (not sarcastically) because otherwise I wouldn't have noticed. :) **

**Wolvmbm: Thanks! :) I will try to update soon! :) **

**Now, here is the story. :) **

"Wait, how long have you two been together?" Robin asked, shaking away some of his curiosity.

"About four months now." Beast Boy replied, still excited.

"Ok. But how long have you two been 'together'" Robin asked, putting air quotes around 'together'.

"Oh, that. Well, actually, only once, last week." Beast Boy replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're pregnant Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm positive." Raven replied in a serious tone.

"Well, I guess we're going to have another Titan running around here soon." Robin said smiling.

It had been three months since Raven had announced her pregnancy, and she was starting to show. Robin had decided that it would be best for her health if she stayed out of missions, but Raven refused.

"Trust me, if anyone tries to hit me, I can put up a shield." Raven kept repeating to the overly worried Beast Boy.

"But-" Beast Boy tried to interject, only to be interrupted by Raven.

"I SAID I WILL BE FINE!" Raven's four red demon eyes came out and Beast Boy got a really scared look on his face. Then, Raven's eyes turned back to normal and she stalked out of the living room towards her. Beast Boy let out a sigh. It had been torture with Raven being pregnant. She was starting to get mood swings so bad that she made everyone dizzy. Beast Boy walked over to the couch and turned on the T.V., turning on Animal Planet.

"Yo! Grass Stain! What did you do now?" Cyborg called as he came into the living room. Beast Boy turned around in his seat on the couch to face Cyborg.

"I saw Raven walking down the hall and she looked pissed." Cyborg said with a chuckle.

"I was just trying to see if she would go for staying here instead of going on missions." Beast Boy said in a defensive manner.

"I think you better go apologize." Cyborg said in a serious tone.

"Well, I was just going to give her some time to cool off." Beast Boy replied, turning back to the T.V.

"Just go." Cyborg said, snatching the remote out of Beast Boy's hands and turning on the meat lovers channel, knowing that Beast Boy would do anything to avoid watching it.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. It still sickens me that you eat meat." Beast Boy mumbled as he got off the couch and headed towards the hallway. As the door closed to the living room, he could hear Cyborg laughing.

As Beast Boy closed in on Raven's room, he got nervous.

_"What if she's still mad? What if she throws me out the window again?"_ Beast Boy remembered very well when she threw him out the window. All that he had said was that the baby was starting to show. Then, she yelled 'YOU THINK I'M FAT!' and threw him out the window with her dark magic.

Cautiously, Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. After a few seconds Raven opened it, showing Beast Boy her smiling face. Beast Boy smiled too, he was happy that she wasn't still mad about earlier.

"I just wanted to say sorry about before." Beast Boy said, looking down with his hands in his pockets.

"It's okay Beast Boy, I forgive you." Raven said smiling.

All of a sudden the alert started sound signaling a crime went off. Robin ran down the hall towards the living room and yelled, "TROUBLE!"

Beast Boy and Raven followed after him. When they reached the living room, Cyborg was looking up at the screen.

"Slade."

**Oh no! What will happen? I don't have the faintest clue. :) If anyone has any ideas that they think are good, let me know! :) Review please! :)**


	4. The Battle

"He's downtown trying to steal the laser cannon from the scientific study lab."

When they got to the lab, they noticed that it was dark and quiet, too quiet. They were looking around when all of a sudden there was a flash of orange light, a scream, and then Starfire lay on the ground, unconscious.

"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted, running over her to make sure that she was okay. Then, there was another flash of light and Robin lay unconscious next to her.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled, but didn't dare move.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think that it would be that easy to take down those two." Said Slade stepping out of the shadows.

"What do you want Slade?" Raven asked in a menacing tone. She couldn't help it. None of her emotions had been listening to her lately, and right now Rage was trying to get loose.

"Tsk, tsk Raven. Why must you be so mean? After all, I haven't done anything wrong. Yet." With that, Slade lunged towards Raven. He managed to knock her to the ground, then, a loud, sickening snapping noise was heard.

Ignoring the pain, Raven yelled, "Get off of me!" Then before anyone could do anything, a green tiger pounced on Slade, making him fall off of Raven. The tiger then stood on top of Slade, staring into his face. Hen, Beast Boy transformed into an elephant, in order to pin Slade to the ground.

After the cops took Slade away, Beast Boy ran over to Raven, who was still lying on the ground.

"Raven! Are you okay? How do you feel? Is the baby okay? Are you hurt? What-"

"Beast Boy, I'm fine, but I think that I might have broken my leg." Raven said, wincing in pain, and looking down.

Beast Boy followed her gaze all the way down to her leg, only it didn't look like a leg anymore. It was bent sideways, with bones showing through the skin where they shouldn't be. Beast Boy gasped.

"I'm getting you back to the tower. Now." Beast Boy said, anger filling his voice. Slade was going to pay for doing this to Raven.

"But what about the others?" Raven asked.

"Don't worry Rae, I'll take care of them. They don't seem to badly injured." Cyborg called from across the lab.

"Okay."

With that, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, grabbed Raven's shoulders, and started to fly towards Titans Tower.

When they got there, Beast Boy flew into the infirmary and gently laid Raven onto a medical bed before transforming himself back into a human. Then, in silence, Beast Boy began to look for all of the medical supplies that he needed. He was afraid that if he dared talk, he might lash out his anger towards Slade on Raven, and he didn't want to do that. Raven sat in silence also, trying to ignore the pain, but it was just too severe.

"I'm sorry, but I have to relocate a bone in your leg." Beast Boy said, sadness filling his angry voice. Raven saw how hard this was for him, so she just stuck out her hand for the IV.

Beast Boy say her outstretched hand, and looked even sadder.

"I'm sorry Raven, but I can't give you any pain killers being you're pregnant. It would hurt the baby." Beast Boy said, shedding a couple of tears. Raven's eyes widened, but she nodded, signaling for him to go on.

When Cyborg got back with Robin and Starfire, he laid them on the couch until they woke up, and went to see how Raven was doing. It was then that he heard her screams. Cyborg started running towards the medical room as fast as he could. When he got there, he saw a crying Raven laying on the medical bed. Then he noticed Beast Boy bent over her leg, crying also.

"Don't worry Raven, it's almost back into place. I just need to give it one more push." Beast Boy said through his tears. Still crying Raven nodded. Beast Boy then began pushing against her leg as Raven screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay Raven. It's okay. It's back in place. The worst of it is over. I'm going to get the stuff for the cast." Beast Boy said while trying to wipe away his tears. He couldn't stand to see her in pain. When he turned around to get the materials, he say Cyborg standing in the hallway.

"Oh! Hey Cy, you scared me." Said Beast Boy, trying to brush away the last of his remaining tears.

"Sorry BB. Want some help?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Beast Boy said, anger starting to fill him again.

After Cyborg finished applying the cast, he said that Raven needed to spend the night in the infirmary.

"But Cyborg! I'm fine!" Raven pleaded.

"It's best for the baby Raven. I just want to make sure that everything is okay internally too. Just an extra precaution." Cyborg responded.

"Fine." Raven said with a sigh.

"I'll stay with you in here with you Rae." Beast Boy said, trying hard to keep his still built up anger from his voice.

"Thanks Garfield. It means a lot to me." Raven said with a smile.

"I'm going to go move Robin and Starfire into their rooms and go to bed. They probably should be up by the morning. Night." Cyborg said as he left the room.

Beast Boy then crawled up into the bed with Raven and turned into a cat. He then laid down next to Raven's arm and started purring. He had seen on T.V. that a cat's purring could be soothing, and decided that Raven need to relax. After a few minutes, he looked up and saw that Raven was asleep. He then hopped off of the medical bed and transformed into a human.

"It's time for my revenge." Beast Boy whispered. Then, he turned into a bat and flew out into the night sky.


	5. Revenge

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been busy. Plus, I sort of lost interest in the story, but I will finish it for you guys. The only reason I am finishing it because I know that I hate it when I am in the middle of reading a story, and the author says that they aren't going to finish it. Well, on with the story.**

"What could possibly have overcome Beast Boy to make him be so aggressive?" Slade wondered, thinking about the battle earlier. Slade was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice the bat that flew through the barred window. The bat then quietly transformed into Beast Boy.

"Hello Slade." Beast Boy said, anger filling his voice. Slade jumped at his voice, not realizing that he wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here Beast Boy? Shouldn't you be playing video games, or doing some other nonsense thing?" Slade asked, successfully hiding the curiosity in his voice.

"I am here to avenge Raven." Beast Boy said, having difficulty controlling the anger in his voice.

Slade looked at him curiously. "You mean I killed her?" Slade asked.

"No, but I'm going to kill you!" Beast Boy yelled, lunging straight for Slade. Slade was unable to dodge him in time, and was struck with the full blow of Beast Boy in his bear form. As Slade made a move to get up, Beast Boy slashed him across the face using his claws. Slade stumbled back, still in shock from the first attack. Beast Boy then turned into a T-Rex and tried to eat Slade. Seeing Beast Boy coming at him, Slade tried to jump to the side, but it was too late. Beast Boy ended up biting down directly on Slade's arm, leaving it a crumpled, bleeding mess. Slade yelled in pain, wondering why none of the guards were coming to his rescue.

As if he read his mind, Beast Boy turned back into a human and said, "I slipped some knock-out pills into their coffee. They're out cold; nobody can save you from me." Beast Boy smiled.

"Why are you avenging Raven? She is just some emo, goth chick." Slade asked clutching his bloody, mangled arm.

"Do. Not. Call. Raven. Emo!" Beast Boy yelled, starting to transform. Slade looked up in horror. Beast Boy had transformed into what was the size of a yeti, but he face of a wolf. He had dinosaur claws and razor sharp teeth. Beast Boy had unleashed the Beast.

The other prisoners listened intently, until they heard a blood curling scream. The scream woke up the guards, and they rushed over to Slade's cell. When they turned on the lights, they gasped. Before them was Slade, only he was in a deep puddle of blood. He was missing his hands, and there were deep slashes covering his body.

He only whispered two words, "Kill…me…" Then, he blacked out.

**Sorry for it being so short. I will try to write more, but I am not going to update unless I get, hmm, let's see, how about, at least 10 reviews? It would be awesome if more, but I'm not going to update before that.**


	6. Caught

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. Oh well, on with the story! :D**

"TITANS! TROUBLE!" Robin shouted. It was 2 in the morning and everyone was sleeping. That is, until the alarm went off. Everyone quickly got up and ran to the living room. Everyone except Raven, who somehow hadn't even woken up. After everybody assembled, Robin began talking.

"Someone broke into the prison. When the guards arrived, Slade was on the verge of death. We have to figure out what hurt him like that. If it is powerful enough to almost kill Slade, then it is a major threat." Robin said.

"Did anybody see anything that could be of help to us Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Actually, yes, someone did see something, but I didn't believe them." Robin replied in a whisper, hoping nobody would hear. Unfortunately, Starfire did.

"What did they see?" Starfire asked.

"They said that they saw a bear. Then they said that it was a T-Rex." Robin replied in a monotone voice. Beast Boy ran. He knew that they were only seconds away from realizing that it was him. He saw Robins face when it all clicked together over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted, worry and aggression in his voice. The others immediately noticed the connection. Beast Boy quickly ran down the stairs. Then, when he got to the door, he transformed into a pterodactyl and started to fly away. Unfortunately, Starfire easily caught up with him.

"Why Beast Boy? Why did you harm Slade. He is a bad man, but we are not supposed to try to kill, especially those who are already in prison." Starfire said, trying to reason. Beast Boy just flew faster over the city. Underneath him, he could see Robin following in the R-Cycle, and Cyborg following in the T-Car.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. "Get down here right now, or we will have to make you!" Beast Boy Couldn't believe that his own friends were threatening him! It made him so angry!

_**Then why don't you let me out?**_

No, it couldn't be him.

_**But it is.**_

_No!_ Beast Boy thought. _Last time I let you out, you almost killed Slade. I can't risk hurting my friends!_

_**Well, I'm coming out whether you like it or not!**_ All of a sudden Beast Boy stopped, causing Starfire to fly right past him. Starfire quickly turned around and flew back to wear her friend was. Robin and Cyborg saw that they stopped, and stopped also. Then, Beast Boy dropped from the sky. aWhen he hit the street below, Starfire, Robin and Cyborg went over to see if he was okay. He was in his human form sitting up, holding his hand to his head.

_I am not going to let you out! _Beast Boy thought.

_**Trust me, if they strike one more nerve, you will have no choice.**_

Beast Boy realized that this was true. He quickly got up and tried to run away, completely forgetting about his powers, only to be stopped by Robin tackling him.

"Beast Boy! What were you thinking?" Robin yelled right in his face.

"Don't. Yell. At. Me." Beast Boy said, his voice filled with strain.

Robin only looked at him confused, and then said, "Seriously! What were you thinking! You broke the law! This is really bad!"

Beast Boy could then only see his actions, but had no control. He transformed into the Beast. What happened next was all a blur to him. Him pouncing on Robin. The tear of Robin's skin as his claws swiped across his face. Robin's scream of agony. Starfire trying to remove Beast boy from on top of Robin. Beast Boy digging his nails into Robin's chest. Robin becoming unconscious. Cyborg's bright blue beam knocking him off of Robin and into unconsciousness.


	7. Where am I?

Beast Boy woke up in a strange room. It looked like the infirmary, but it seemed more, empty. He then remembered what happened and shot up straight in the medical bed that he was laying. He started to freak out. He got out of the bed and ripped off the wires connected to his arm. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He looked around frantically, trying to find some way out. He looked up and saw a window connecting to another room high up on the wall. He transformed into a crow and flew up. When he reached the window, he saw Raven sitting in a chair, reading a book. He decided to let Raven know that he was awake, so he tapped on the glass.

Tap, tap, tap.

Raven quickly looked up, and a huge smile spread across her face. She yelled something, but Beast Boy couldn't hear her due to the glass being sound-proof. A few seconds later, Cyborg and Starfire came running in. Cyborg then faced the window and pointed down, signaling that he was coming inside through the door. Beast Boy nodded and flew back to the ground. After Beast Boy changed back into a human, Cyborg walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"Fine. How's Robin?" Beast Boy asked with worry.

"He's going to be okay. Luckily, when you swiped his face, it only tore the skin, and his mask helped protect his eyes from being damaged. A little plastic surgery should take care of the scars." Cyborg reported.

"What about when I plunged my nails into his chest?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"You just missed his heart. It took a couple hours of surgery to repair the internal damage, but he should be fine." Cyborg replied.

Beast Boy sighed. He was scared that he might have caused some permanent damage, or even worse, killed him.

"Can I see him?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"I Okay, but I just want to let you know something. We advise that until you are positive that the Beast is under control, you stay away from Raven and the baby." Cyborg said, expecting him to yell, and was surprised when he didn't.

"Okay." Beast Boy said in a small voice. "I'm not going to argue. I don't want to put either of them in danger. I really want to see them, but I have to put their needs ahead of mine." Cyborg gave him a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Well, let's go see Robin." Cyborg said.


	8. Robin

When they arrived in the infirmary, Beast Boy gasped in surprise. There lay Robin, but if he didn't know better, he wouldn't have known it was him. He lay in a hospital gown, with a sheet pulled up to his chin. He was sleeping softly, but still had a pained look on his face, or what you could _see_ of his face. All except for his nose and eyes were covered. He wasn't wearing his mask, so Beast Boy was clearly able to see his bright, blue eyes. This was the first time seeing his eyes, so all that Beast Boy could do was stare. He frowned and bowed his head.

_I can't believe that I did this! I can't take a chance in harming anybody else._

He bowed his head and softly said, "I'm sorry Robin." He then transformed into a hawk and flew off.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven shouted out the window, but he just ignored her and kept flying. He couldn't stay in Jump City any longer, not with the Beast in control. So, he flew to the nearest place he could think of, Steel City.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I am still working on it right now! :D I just thought that this would be better in it's own chapter, and I didn't want to wait to upload. I hope you like it! :D**


	9. Should I Continue?

**Hey, I just realized something. I am getting very off track with this story. I have only mentioned in the beginning about Raven being pregnant. I am tempted to stop this story. If I did, I would take out some parts, and change it to one about Beast Boy's loss of control over the Beast. What do you guys think? I don't want to write it any more, but I know that I get annoyed when people stop writing stories that I'm reading, so I want what's best for you guys! :D **


	10. Steel City

**As you can tell, I have decided to continue! :D I have decided to dedicate this chapter to fairychix26, for helping me think of a plot! :D Let's hear it for fairychix26! I can't believe I forgot to say this before, but I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! **

* * *

When Beast Boy arrived in Steel City, he landed in a dark alley and transformed back into his human form. Then, a thought occured to him.

_I can't stay here! What if I put the Titan East in danger?_

_**You don't really care about them, do you?**_

_Damn it Beast! Shut up!_

_**But I'm bored, so what do you say? Should we create some choas?**_

_No! You've already escaped twice! I'm not letting it happen again!_

_**But don't you get it Beast Boy? I am in control now. **_**I**_** choose when I come out, not you, and I feel like coming out!**_

_No! _

_**Like I said, you have no choice.**_

Admitting defeat, Beast Boy sighed.

_Could we at least go to a different city?_

_**No. It's more fun when it's a challenge.**_

He was going to keep the Beast under control as long as he could so that he could leave the town. He tried to transform into a bird, but the Beast wouldn't let him.

_**See, I am in control.**_

Beast Boy quickly started running out of the alley. He then tried to run, but he couldn't. He dropped to his knees and clutche his head. He could feel it coming, ifo nly he could warn all of the people around him! He tried to scream, but nothing came out. It was then like he was watching a movie again. He could see everything, but couldn't control anything.

_**Now you know how I feel when you use to keep me locked away.**_

The Beast then ran up and flipped a car. The citizens that were walking the streets screamed and fled. The Beast quickly caught up to one group that was running and picked up a little girl.

"Mommy!"

She couldn't have been more then 5 years old. The mother quickly spun around and screamed.

"Help! Help! The monster has my baby!"

Just as the Beast was about to throw her to the ground, he felt a surge of electricity course through his body. He immediately dropped the girl and spun around. Before the girl could hit the ground, Speedy caught her and returned her to her mother.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Bumble Bee asked.

The Beast merely howled and launched for her. Before he could get her though, she flew straight up, causing the Beast to crash down to the ground. Then, pretending to be focused on Bee, the Beast quickly spun around and punched Aqualad in the face. A loud cruch was heard, and Aqualad was knocked unconcious. Bumble Bee just stared in shcok. Before they could react, the Beast had swivled around and picked up both Mas and Menos. They screamed as they were thrown into a brick buuilding, going through the wall. When they didn't emerge, Bee started to get worried. _I better call for back up._ She thought.

Bumble Bee whipped out her comunicator, but before she could call the original Titans, the Beast smashed it to pieces. He tried to make another lunge for her, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his lower back. He looked behind him to see an arrow sticking out of him. He tried to jump for Speedy, but became very sluggish all of a sudden. He then fell to the ground, making some cracks in the pavements.

"What did you hit him with Speed?" Bumble Bee asked, looking down at the Beast who's eyes were slowly closing.

"Poison. It was the only option. It puts you to sleep before it kills, that way the death is less painful, because nobody deserves a painful death."

"You did what? Why didn't you let me know first! He might have been working for someone! We could have gotten information out of him!"

"He was gonig to kil us! What choice did I have!"

A soft grunt could be heard from the Beast. They both looked down to see him slowly shrinking. When he was done,what lay there was a knocked out Beast Boy, breathing, but just barely. The two Titans stared in horror at what had just happened.

_Since when was Beast Boy evil? _Bumble Bee questioned, but she had no time to think of an answer.

"Speedy! Contact the other Titans! Let them know what happened! I'm going back to the tower to see if I can get the poison out of his system!" She then picked up Beast Boy and flew off, leaving a stunned Speedy standing in the middle of the street.

* * *

**What do you guys think? R&R please! It makes me write faster if I get reviews because it lets me know that people are actually reading my story. If you do review, I will give you a big plate of cyber cookies! :D Any kind that you want! :D**


	11. Never Upset A Pregnant HalfDemon

**Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I sorta forgot about this story. Anyways, here is the next chapter and I am currently working on the next one! I hope I can upload it tonight! :D**

* * *

Bumblebee's P.O.V

I flew back to the tower as quick as I could. I noticed as I was flying that Beast Boy's breathing was getting more labored. When I reached the tower, I flew straight through the window; I could get Sparky to fix it later. I gently laid Beast Boy down on the medic al bed. I got out a machine that is normally used for dialysis. Hopefully, if I can get out the blood that has poison in it and clean it, then it won't affect him too badly. After he was hooked up, the doors crashed open, revealing an extremely angry Raven.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GUYS THINKING!" Raven screamed. She had grown out her horns and her four red eyes were blazing with fury. Her skin was also taking a red like tint to it. Bumblebee had never heard Raven curse, so she knew she had to be really angry.

Bumblebee then started to plead with Raven. "We didn't know! We thought he was an unstoppable villain! How could we have known it was Beast Boy? Plus, he is on dialysis, which will take out the poisoned blood and filter it. He will be fine."

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE KNOWN? HE'S GREEN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Raven screamed. Just then, the rest of the original Titans rushed in.

"Friend Raven, you must calm down. If you do not, it might harm the baby." Starfire reasoned, gently easing Raven down from her rampage.

"Your right Starfire. I'm sorry Bumblebee, just because someone is green doesn't mean you should automatically assume its Beast Boy." Raven stated.

"Apology accepted. He should probably be good in about two hours. Then he can go back to your tower." Bumblebee stated, looking at his charts.

"Hopefully we can do something to solve this." Raven whispered, only loud enough for a barely conscious Beast Boy to hear.


	12. And So It Begins

It had been about a week since the poison incident, and Beast Boy and Raven were up on the roof.

"Now that you are completely healed, I want to start teaching you how to meditate. That way no more accidents happen." Raven didn't want to say the Beast. She knew that beast Boy was extremely touchy about that subject.

"Okay, teach me all you know, oh great master." Beast Boy said in a light hearted tone while bowing mockingly. A foolish grin plastered on his face the whole time.

"I'm serious Beast Boy. Now first, we are going to start with reaching into our minds..."

* * *

**I know that this is SUPER short, but I am posting another chapter right now! I just thought that it would be better as its own chapter. **


	13. Pent Up Rage

It had been six months since the last Beast accident and Raven was ready to give birth any day now. It was late summer and a heat wave had just hit Jump City. Raven was in the living room, trying to read a book. She was unable to though, due to the unbearable heat. In order to keep cool, she had ditched her usual leotard and cape outfit and replaced it with a tank top and shorts. Beast Boy was sitting next to her playing video games against Cyborg. Starfire and Robin were out on a date.

Cyborg was beating Beast Boy terribly. "Boo ya! I win again! That's 13-0 Grass Stain." Cyborg gloated.

Beast Boy couldn't help but shout, "No fair! You cheated!" He then swiped a set of claws across Cyborg's metal plated chest.

A look of understanding flashed between Raven and Cyborg's faces.

"Beast Boy, when was the last time you meditated?" Raven asked slowly, being careful not to set off a fuse.

"I don't know! It doesn't help! I've only been pretending it helps in order to make you calm and not hurt the baby!" Beast Boy shouted as he started pacing.

"Raven, get out of here. Get into your safe room." Cyborg ordered. Raven nodded and slowly stood up. She then left as quickly as her swollen belly would let her.

"Now Beast Boy, you need to calm down. You don't want to do anything irrational." Cyborg tried reasoning with an angry Beast Boy.

"I know that Cyborg! I'm trying! Don't talk to me! It only makes me feel more pressured!" Beast Boy shouted, trying to calm his pacing. Cyborg stood there silently watching Beast Boy.

LET ME OUT! The Beast yelled within Beast Boy's mind.

"Cyborg, I need to go. I will be back by tonight. He NEEDS to come out. I don't want him to hurt anyone. I will be back by tonight though." With that, Beast Boy flew through an open window and into the night.

* * *

**Sorry, I had to re-upload it. I forgot to edit it before I put it up, but it's fine now :) **


	14. Pickles And Mustard

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. I had it all written out, I just hadn't had time to type it up and upload it. I just finished with state testing, but finals are on the way. Hopefully after school is out I will have more time to upload. Without further ado, here's the next chapter! *applause* Also, here is a key for Raven's emotions**

_Regular Italics = Raven_

**_Bold Italics = Happy_**

_Underlined Italics = Knowledge_

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

After Beast Boy left, Cyborg had come to get me. He explained what Beast Boy had said and told me that he knew he wouldn't break his promise. I had simply sighed and nodded. I then came up to my room and tried to read. It was hard though because my mind kept thinking about Beast Boy.

_I hope he's okay._

_**Of course he is silly!**_

I sighed.

_I'm really not in the mood Happy._

_Perhaps you should let her rest Happy._

_Thank you Knowledge._

_You are welcome. You are going to need it for tonight._

_Wait, what's going to happen tonight?_

Suddenly, I felt rmy emotions leave, making me all alone. I glanced over at the clock. It was only two in the afternoon, and I was already ready getting hungry again.

_Ugh! I just had a whole pizza for lunch! Why am I still hungry?_

After some internal debating, she decided to get a snack.

_Maybe I'll have some pickles dipped in mustard. Oh Azar, I'm turning into Starfire!_

When I reached the kitchen, I saw a note taped to the refrigerator. I snatched it off and started to read it.

Raven,

Went to the auto-parts store to get some parts for the T-Ship. I'll be back around 5 PM. Rob called and said him and Star went to see Batman and wouldn't be back until morning. See you when I get home.

- Cyborg

_Typical Robin, always wanting to see Batman._

I placed the note on the counter and headed over to the cabinets. I grabbed a plate and set it on the counter next to the refrigerator. Then, I opened the fridge, searching for my goal. I quickly spotted the jar of pickles and bottle of mustard and pulled them both out. I grabbed my plate and started to head over to the table. Suddenly, I dropped everything and my eyes grew wide. I dropped onto my knees, consumed in the most unbearable pain in the world.

My first contraction.

* * *

**Yey! Cliffhanger! I'm evil aren't I? I know the chapter is short. I'm sorry! When I typed it on word, it took up almost two (2) whole pages! Please don't hurt me! *cringes away in fear* Anyways, review please! Reviews fuel my imagination, which helps me upload faster! I technically already have the next chapter written, but I think I will wait for some reviews first :D**


	15. Uh Oh!

**Sorry I took so long! I'm working on finals and make-up work. I get out of school next week though! So here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Raven lay on her back, clutching her stomach in pain. She quickly whipped out her communicator, and called Cyborg. Once his face appeared, her saw Raven's distressed face and frowned.

"Yo Raven, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Th-the b-baby! I think it's coming !" She screamed as another contraction flooded her with pain.

"I'm on my way! Try to get yourself to the medical bay!" Cyborg instructed, and quickly disconnected.

After Cyborg hung up, Raven put her communicator on the floor and attempted to get up. She grabbed a hold of the counter and slowly rose to her feet. She then stepped through the broken glass and headed down the hallway. She was half way there when she realized how close to labor she was. She wanted to last until Cyborg and Beast Boy got there.

_Oh Azar, Beast Boy…_

She hoped that he would make it in time. She then remembered that walking helped induce labor, so she went into the nearest room, which happened to be Beast Boy's. She lay down on the lower bunk, and tried to relax. She hopped that Cyborg would find her, because she had left her communicator in the kitchen.

* * *

Cyborg was driving full speed towards Titans Tower. He had just finished alerting Starfire and Robin, and they were already on their way home. He could see the Tower ahead of him by a few blocks. He forced his car to go faster, and faster, until suddenly something jumped right in front of the T-Car. Cyborg tried to hit the brakes. There was a loud '_thump'_ as he drove over it, he then screeched to a halt.

Cyborg jumped out of the T-Car and looked behind his T-Car. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. In front of him was a slowly shrinking, blood-covered animal. When it finished shrinking, there lay a bloody and battered Beast Boy in the middle of the street.


	16. To The Tower! Nananananananana

**This chapter is dedicated to Ashash1996800! Happy birthday! I hope you got everything that you wanted and that it was awesome! :D**

* * *

Cyborg couldn't believe what he had done. His senses had come to him a few seconds later and quickly loaded Beast Boy into the backseat of his "Baby" and took off. He was just pulling up to the tower when he heard a groan.

"Uhh… What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he attempted to sit up, but fell back down in pain.

"Well, I accidentally hit you with the T-Car… but we are on our way back to the tower to get you all fixed up." Cyborg responded, ashamed that he hurt one of his best friends.

"My waist really hurts…" Beast Boy said, before he looked down at his midsection, if you could even call it that. Part of his costume was ripped off, exposing his severely bleeding stomach.

_That must have been where the tire ran me over._ Beast Boy thought to himself, his body releasing natural morphine to ease the pain*. It still hurt, but he was able to keep conscious. Cyborg then pulled over and brought Beast Boy inside and up to the medical bay. He quickly lay Beast Boy down on the nearest cot and looked around.

"Shit! Where is she?" Cyborg mumbled to himself, hoping Beast Boy wouldn't hear.

"Where is who?" Beast Boy asked, fatigue starting to show in his voice.

"I'll tell you in a bit. First, we need to get you squared away." As Cyborg got all the stuff together to mend Beast Boy's torso, he heard a scream.

"What the fuck was that?" Beast Boy asked, coming out of his fatigue slightly. "Oh shit! Raven!" Beast Boy quickly leaped up and ran from the room, ignoring Cyborg's protests and the increasing trail of blood following him.

* * *

***Your body actually does do this, my uncle (who is a doctor) told me**

**I know it is a really short chapter, but I really need to finish make-up work for school! Hopefully I can make a really long one next time! Till then, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**


	17. Adoption Notice

Dear Awesome Readers,

Sad to say, but I am putting this story up for adoption. I am sorry I didn't do it sooner because I feel bad for keeping you guys waiting. I have some rules for the person who wants to adopt 'One Night'.

Rules:

1) Must PM me before adopting the story

2) Must get my permission before adopting it (No PMing me and just taking it before I respond)

3) Must follow the plot that I give them

4) Is allowed to change the rating for stuff they are going to write

5) Are allowed to do 'matured stuff' if you want to

6) Must give me credit for the beginning chapters

I am going to choose the best person I see fit for adopting this story. Again, I am sorry that I am not finishing it. The next story I do I will write it completely before putting it up to make sure that this doesn't happen again.

Yours Truly,

RainingHearts4Ever


	18. Ta Da!

**Surprise! I decided to adopt my own story, but I am warning you it is still gonna suck. On with the chapter that I just made up and didn't proff read before publishing!**

* * *

Beast Boy kept running down the hallway, ignoring his body's protests against all of the movement. He finally stopped when he reached his room and looked in. He say Raven laying on his bottom bunking, sweating profusely and clutching her swollen stomach. Beast Boy quickly ran in and kneeled down next to Raven.

"Raven! What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked frantically, receiving a second wind from seeing his girlfriend in pain.

"I'm in labor! What the hell happened to your stomach?" Raven asked, worry and anger mixing in her voice.

"Oh, I sort of got run over by a car, but I'll be fi-" But before Beast Boy could finish his sentence, he collapsed.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled, trying to shake awake Beast Boy's unconscious body. Just then, Cyborg came running in.

"Shit! This is too much to deal with at once!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Take care of Beast Boy! I can wait until you are done, just hurry! It looks like he lost a lot of blood!" Raven shouted, trying not to scream as another painful contraction occurred. Cyborg nodded and picked up Beast Boy, trying not to touch his open wounds.

"I'll be back as soon as he is stable to bring you to the medical bay." Cyborg said as he zoomed out the door. Raven sighed in relief and laid back, closing her eyes in an attempt to relax.

* * *

**Well, as I said, that royally sucked. I will try to update as soon as I can, which probably won't be soon at all. Review and let me know what you thought of this terrible chapter! :D**


	19. Are You Ready?

**Well, I got bored, so I decided to write up another sucky chapter. Whenever I write these, they look so much bigger in the word document! :( So, I'm sorry that it's so short. On with the story!**

* * *

"What the hell is taking Cyborg so long?" Raven wondered aloud, looking around Beast Boy's room. It had been about an hour since he had left with Beast Boy to go to the medical wing. She was trying to be calm, but it was difficult because she could feel the contractions becoming closer together.

"Damn it! I'm going to end up giving birth here if he doesn't hurry up!" Raven shouted angrily. Just then she saw Cyborg rush in.

"Beast Boy is stabilized and was waking up when I left, now let's get you to the medical bay!" Cyborg shouted with some excitement. Raven quickly nodded as Cyborg came over and scooped her up bridal style. He then ran full speed down to the medical wing and placed her on a bed. She looked around and noticed that Beast Boy was lying on a bed beside her. He had bandages wrapped completely around his mid-drift and chest. He gave her a groggy smile and reached out to grab Raven's hand. She willingly took it and gave it a light squeeze.

"How are you feeling Beast Boy?" She asked, trying her best not to scream as another contraction wracked her body.

"Don't worry about me Rae, I'm fine. How are you doing? Well, I know you're in pain, but besides that are you doing okay?" He asked. Raven nodded and flashed him a smile. She then couldn't help but scream as a powerful contraction occurred. She tightly squeezed Beast Boy's hand, not even noticing that it was turning becoming a bluish hue.

"Well, besides the constant labor pains, I think I'm doing good." Raven said, biting down on her lip.

"Okay Raven, I think you might be ready to start pushing!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly. Raven quickly nodded and spread out her les wide. Cyborg quickly crouched down and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Okay Raven, I want you to start pushing." Cyborg explained, "Ready? One, two, three!"

* * *

**And that is where I'm ending it. I know, I know, "Why don't you actually thoroughly check your chapters?" Well, it's because I don't really want to do this story anymore, but I don't want to let you guys down. I promise that the next story I do will be well written out, complete, and edited, before I post it. Review and let me know how crappy this chapter was! **


	20. The Birth

**Ta da! Another chapter is up! :D**

* * *

_Previously on One Night:_

_"Okay Raven, I think you might be ready to start pushing!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly. Raven quickly nodded and spread out her legs wide. Cyborg quickly crouched down and slipped on a pair of rubber gloves._

_"Okay Raven, I want you to start pushing." Cyborg explained, "Ready? One, two, three!"_

Raven groaned as she pushed downwards, counting to ten. She squeezed Beast Boy's hand with all her might, ignoring the crunch she heard and Beast Boy's cry of pain. When she reached 10, she stopped and leaned back. As she gasped for air she felt Beast Boy worm his way out of her grasp. Beast Boy flexed his hand, trying to get the blood flowing. It knew it was going to need to be reset, but he didn't care. He only wanted Raven to get through the birth in as less pain as possible.

"Ok Raven, on the next contraction I need you to push again." Cyborg said as he looked up at the sweaty half demon. Raven gave a quick nod of her head as she steadied her breathing.

"You're doing great Rae! I can't wait to see if it's a boy or girl!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. He sat up completely in his bed and grasped Raven's hand again. Raven smiled up at her boyfriend, but not for long because she felt another contraction start.

"Push Raven!" Cyborg shouted. Raven pushed with all her might, even using some of her magic to help. She just wanted the birth to be done with so that she could relax and get some sleep.

"Almost there! I can see the head!" This gave Raven a second wind as she kept pushing.

"Come on Rae! You can do it!" Beast Boy cheered as she continued to crush his hand. As she gave one final push, she could feel the baby leave her and go into Cyborg's awaiting hands. She gave out a sigh, but then realized how quiet it was.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he or she crying?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"First off, congratulations! It's a girl!" Cyborg said smiling. "And secondly, I'm not sure. She appears to be breathing normally and is healthy. I'll run a diagnostic scan real quick." He used the metal part of his arm to scan the small child he was holding. "It might take a few minutes, so in the mean time why don't you get to know your new daughter?"

"She-She-She's beautiful." Beast Boy said as he was passed the infant. She had tuffs of purple hair on her head with some green as well. Her skin was green like her fathers, but she had a charka on her forehead as well. Beast Boy then passed her off to Raven, knowing how badly she must be wanting to hold her.

"What should we name her?" He asked in a whisper.

"Hm. How about Alicia Lily?" Raven suggested. "Alicia Lily Logan, it has a nice ring to it." Beast Boy nodded in agreement and stared down at his daughter.

"Hi Alicia, it's me, your daddy. I'm so happy that I can finally meet you." He whispered in a light voice as he smoothed down her hair. When she felt her father's touch on her head, se opened her eyes and smiled. She had her mother's amethyst eyes, also she had Beast Boy's fang.

"She looks a lot like you Rae." Raven stared up at Beast Boy questioningly. Beast Boy saw this and explained, "She may have green skin, pointy ears, and a fang, but she has your face shape. Plus, she has your eye and hair color. When she's smiling, she kind of reminds me of Happy." Raven smiled at this and looked down at her daughter that was starting to fall asleep.

"My scan is finished running and it turns out that her vocal cords didn't finish developing yet. This is normal in babies, they should develop in a few months." (AN: I know that this isn't true at all, but just go with it) Cyborg said as he looked at the family. "I'll give you guys some alone time." He said as he walked out of the room.

"I love you so much Rae, and Alicia." Beast Boy said as he hugged his girlfriend. Raven sighed happily and lightly snuggled into Beast Boy's chest, quickly falling asleep.

"Have sweet dreams, my two beautiful angels."

* * *

**Thanks Natalie for the name! :D**


	21. Epilouge

**This is my last chapter/epilouge! **

* * *

8 Years Later

"Ally! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Raven called from the living room while finishing putting together her daughter's lunch. A few seconds later two green cheetahs ran into the room, one of them with purple spots. The one with purple spots quickly morphed into a young girl with shoulder length purple hair with green tips known as Ally. She smiled, revealing her sharp fang, in triumph as the other cheetah morphed into Beast Boy.

"I beat you!" Ally cheered as she ran over to her mom, giving her a quick kiss.

"No fair! I tripped on the rug!" Beast Boy said as he stood up, smiling widely like his daughter. He walked over to the two girls and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on honey, if we don't leave soon you'll be late." Raven said as she handed her daughter her packed lunch.

"Can daddy fly me today?" Raven smiled and nodded, watching her daughter shout 'yey!' and quickly turning into a pterodactyl. Beast boy quickly followed suit and both were quickly out of the building and on their way to Jump City Elementary. Raven sighed quietly to herself and smiled. It had been hectic the past 8 years raising Ally. They had discovered shortly after she was born that she had both of their powers after she used her magic to escape her crib and run in cat form around the room.

Raven made her way over to the couch with a cup of tea and her book. She was just about to start reading when she heard the door to the living room open. In walked Robin, finally done with his morning training to get some breakfast. He grabbed a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Raven," The boy wonder greeted smiling. "Where's Beast Boy?"

"Ally wanted him to take her to school today." Raven explained as she got up and walked across the room to Robin.

"Did he remember to take his medicine?" Robin asked quietly.

"Ya, don't worry. That's one of the few things he actually remembers." Raven said with a slight chuckle. After Ally was born everyone started working really hard on finding something to help Beast Boy keep control of The Beast. After about a month, they were able to create a pill with a balance of hormones that, when taken daily, kept The Beast in check. They had been worried for a while that some genetic of it had been passed down to their daughter, but so far they hadn't seen anything.

"So, are you going to tell him today?" Robin asked with a sly grin while sipping at his coffee.

"I was thinking of doing that today, maybe tomorrow." Raven said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her tea. "Probably when he gets home though."

Robin smiled at the half demon. "Hopefully it won't be as bad as last time."

Raven smiled and cradled her slightly swollen abdomen. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

**Ta da! One Night is officially done! Thank you all of you lovely viewers! :D :D :D **


End file.
